Lovesong
by S3v3rusIsMin3
Summary: One-shot. RWHG. Hermione and Ron could never be together forever. A little songfic after they break up.


**Just a little story based on 'Lovesong' by Amiel. It's Ron And Hermione in case you don't guess.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Lovesong**

_It's one thing to ask, why we break up  
Have you ever, wondered why it is we fall in love.  
Can you tell me, do you know what it is you're looking for?  
Why do we need? Can you tell me why I care?  
How is that we heed, that voice that says, 'I want you there'?_

**Ron**

He sits on his bed. He looks at a picture of them. Her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. He holds her waist as though she is a child. Fragile, delicate. She was always there for him when he needed her. He feared neither judgement nor pity from her. He trusted her with his life. He never questioned his feelings for her. From the first moment he saw her, on the Hogwarts train. A bossy, prissy, know-it-all girl. A girl who was always perfect at everything. Something just told him that he would always need her and want her.

Every moment spent with her was pure bliss. Another picture of them, together. He was cupping her face in his hands and looking deep into her eyes. His face was serious as he leaned in towards her. The perfect first kiss, to be followed by many more.

He never questioned his feelings for her. He never thought that there was more to his world. She was his and that's all that mattered. He never questioned anything. So when she asked what he was looking for… how could he answer? He'd already found all he wanted but that wasn't enough for her.

* * *

_Thanks you've been fuel for thought,  
Now I'm more lonely than before  
But, that's okay,  
I've just 'ready made another stupid love song;  
And thanks you've been fuel for thought  
Now I'm more lonely than before  
But, that's okay,  
I've just 'ready made another stupid love song_

In a single moment, you might be perfect  
And sit in a window of my life  
But how much? How much more would I get to see?  
What would I strive to hide? Now there will be no compromise  
so take it in your stride, I'll believe you now with a smile

_In a single moment, you might be perfect  
and sit in a window of my life  
but how much? How much more would I get to see?  
What would I strive to hide? Now there will be no compromise  
so take it in your stride, I'll believe you now with a smile_

**Hermione**

She sits alone next to the lake. Her face is streaked with tears. How could she have been so stupid? Every decision made, every kiss shared, every embrace together. Everyone expected them to get together. The perfect couple. 'Stupid', she thought. When he asked her out… she thought it might work. She thought… for a single moment that he was perfect. The perfect boy to complete her perfect life. A guy to fit into the window that was empty. She knew that he liked her, loved her even and she thought it's be enough… But how long could she live with his foolish expression of puppy love dogging her every footstep? When would she be able to have an intelligent conversation with him? How much more would she get to see of his personality? Or was this all that there was to him. Could she handle his stupid comments and immature jokes? And how long would she hide her know-it-all attitude? How long could she?

Not long. It wasn't fair on him and there could be no compromise between the two. So she broke up with him. Leaving him alone and secluding herself from the world. Even though she wanted it to end, it was still painful. The loss of that person. The one who was always there. Thick and thin. She'd broken up with him, barely keeping the tears at bay and the smile in place. Then she had run. Running away from his look of hurt, pain and loss. As she ran, the tears that had threatened to spill whipped from her eyes and fell on the ground in her wake. She ran until she reached the lake where she sits now, head in her arms and knees pulled to her chest. She believed that it would be alright but somehow… it's even worse than before.

* * *

_Thanks you've been fuel for thought,  
Now I'm more lonely than before  
But, that's okay,  
I've just 'ready made another stupid love song;  
And thanks you've been fuel for thought  
Now I'm more lonely than before  
But, that's okay,  
I've just 'ready made another stupid love song  
_

_  
Look into my eyes, ours was no love sacrifice  
for it has helped us to grow  
and I'm sorry I know just how far I have to go alone_

**Both**

It wasn't love. It couldn't be love. How they'd been together, looking into each other's eyes… searching for an answer to a question neither wanted to ask. It wasn't love but it was something and that something helped both to grow and mature. Even though they are alone now… Both are sorry and both know that they have a long way to go.

_Thanks you've been fuel for thought  
Now I'm more lonely than before  
But, that's okay,  
I've just 'ready made another stupid love song;  
And thanks you've been fuel for thought  
Now I'm more lonely than before  
But, that's okay,  
I've just 'ready made another stupid love song_

I've just 'ready made another love song  
Just 'ready made another love song

If you liked it, please review. I just wanted to write a little oneshot for them. please don't ask me to write another chapter!!


End file.
